cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonmaw Empire (Terra)
Dragonmaw is the largest human empire and the world leader for Terra. Dragonmaw’s empire spans across several continents on Terra, and has successfully achieved consistent peaceful talks with other human nations and the Elven empire of Therissia. They are also the most populous empire on Terra, holding dominion of 50% of all humans on Terra. History The Dragonmaw Empire actually started as an open trade union. The many human states would trade with each other, benefitting from open borders, etc. However, when the first vampire came into existence in the year 1137 CE, they agreed to become a defensive pact as well. From there, they defended themselves and each other from the onslaught of vampires, and later werewolves. As relations grew stronger and stronger and the divide between the Dragonmaw states and Fendreckland states became more and more obvious, in 1698 CE, they conglomerated into an actual empire, choosing to become one rather than separate entities. When the arcane steam engine was leaked into human society from the elves in 1807, everything changed. Dragonmaw, seizing the new, much faster methods of transportation, took the opportunity to expand into other territories, annexing a few other human empires around them, before finally stopping the warmongering in 1863 when a new monarch stepped into power. They expanded their territory by around 30%, stepping into Fendreckland and causing relations between the Dragonmaw Empire and Fendreckland to be permanently broken. In the year 1923, a monarch William Verenzia the 1st stepped into power and started a democratic revolution, finally establishing a parliament in government and enacted more fair laws to grant everyone more equality. Since then, the Dragonmaw Empire has been more peaceful, cooperative, and progressive than ever before. They have even managed to get a few alliances with fendreckland states, although their relations will always be shaky, especially at the border. Population The Dragonmaw Empire holds 50.9% of all humans on Terra. Seeing as there are 5 billion humans on Terra in the first place, Dragonmaw has around 2.7 billion humans in population. The percentage of which is 86% from the original dragonmaw states, and 24% from the era of conquest. There are also a few scattered elves that prefer to live among humans, but only at a population of around 350,000 elves. Culture Dragonmaw culture is primarily a steampunk-based culture. Alot of their aesthetic revolves around cogs, steam engines, bronze, and overly english mannerisms. This is because they have such a connection to the steam engine, as it revolutionized their lives. Dragonmaw also has three distinct cultures: Mainland urban, mainland rural, and fendreckland territories. Mainland urban is the largest population as Dragonmaw has many cities that are interconnected, large, and multi-tiered. Dragonmaw Rural is more inland-based, where a lot of the resources for dragonmaw come from. These types tend to be tough, weathered, and hard-working. And then there are the Fendreckland territories. These areas are admittedly rather underdeveloped compared to other areas of Dragonmaw, and the people in these areas possess a lot of disdain for the government. However, the situation is improving a lot, and has become the site of some of the most progressive projects in the empire. Technology The most recognizable technology of Dragonmaw is their flying steam ships, propelled by arcane energies and able to traverse the world at fast speeds. These ships can only touch space, and are not designed for space travel. They have a prominent culture of alchemy and metallurgy. They have a lot of focus on inventing new technologies for their empire’s improvement, which involves a lot of arcane mechanics and machinery. They are not as advanced as elves with their technology, but they are more willing to apply it in mass and send it all over the empire than elves, making them more practical with the technology than elves. Dragonmaw technology is mostly modern day. They have many equivalents to modern day technologies. Computers for example, are extremely complex arcane calculators. Government Dragonmaw has transformed from a collection of states, to a trade union, to a confederacy, and to an empirical state, and finally, to a parliamentary democracy. As of the current year, in 2083 CE. The current government has a prime minister, a monarch for tradition’s sake, and the more important representative parliament. The current Monarch is Xavier Verenzia the 1st. Religion Dragonmaw humans do not have a really widespread religion. There are many forms of belief instead. Some choose to have faith in a specific celestial, some choose to not have any faith at all, and some don’t believe in the spiritual realm. Mostly, Dragonmaw belief is up to the individual. Arcane Arts Dragonmaw humans treat magic as any other education topic. They teach the basics in elementary, teach them again in middle school, and some basic magic spells in high school. There are some colleges out there dedicated to innovative research of arcane magic in the dragonmaw capitol, but not much else.